First Era
First Century 1E 0 *King Eplear of Valenwood found the long-lived Camoran Dynasty. *The Ayleids of Cyrodiil use this to create their own independent city-state, that is the White Gold Tower . 1E 68 *The last Nedic ship from Atmora arrives on the shores of Tamriel. Second Century 1E 113 *The birth of Harald, later to be King of Skyrim, and the first recorded ruler. 1E 143 *King Harald conquers Skyrim. Third Century 1E 221 *King Harald dies. His first son, Hjalmer, takes the throne. 1E 222 *King Hjalmer dies. The second son of Harald, Vrage the Gifted, takes the throne. 1E 240 *Skyrim conquers High Rock and Morrowind . 1E 242 *Alessia the Slave Queen rebels with her followers against the rule of the White Gold Tower. *The forces of Skyrim help against the rebellion, and the Alessian Army conquers Cyrodiil. 1E 243 *The fall of the White Gold Tower. The remaining Ayleids attempt to flee back to Valenwood and take refuge. Morihaus, who leads the attack suggests a massacre of the elves. *Pelinal Whitestrake strikes down Umaril the Unfeathered for the first time. *Empress Alessia creates the new religion of the Eight Divines by fusing Cyrodillic and Nordic traditions together. *The first Elder Council is formed, along with the first Imperial College of Battlemages. 1E 246 *The city of Daggerfall is founded. The Book of Life is created and used as a census by the invading Nords. 1E 266 *Empress Alessia becomes the first Saint and becomes the first gem in the Cyrodiilic Amulet of Kings, beginning the Covenant between the Imperials and Akatosh, protecting Nirn from Oblivion. *Belharza the Man-Bull is elected the second Emperor of Cyrodiil. Fourth Century 1E 355 *Clan Direnni, an Altmer ruling house still residing in the lands of men, takes High Rock as its own. 1E 358 *The Empire of Cyrodiil under Ami-El and the Empire of Skyrim's joint forces attack Clan Direnni, defeating them in a climatic battle on the eastern edge of Skyrim's Hagroth mountains. 1E 361 *Throughout Cyrodiil and northern Tamriel, the Alessian Doctrines are imposed. These doctrines enforce the strict, religious teachings of the prophet, Marukh which set guidlines for behaviour and the prohibition of most forms of entertainment. *Resentment towards the doctrines cause many people to rally against the religious enforcement. 1E 369 *Borgas, King of Winterhold is killed by the Wild Hunt. His death sparks the War of Succession in Daggerfall, and ultimately leads to the decline of the Nordic Empire. 1E 376 The Tenets of the Imperial Empire are overthrown, reducing the majority of their power in Yokuda. This causes nearly 300 years of continuous civil wars for the Redguard people. 1E 393 Malada, and Ayleid temple, is destroyed by the Alessian Order. Fifth Century 1E 405 *Nordic tribes band together into five warring states. *The Alessian Order pulls most of Cyrodiil into its hold and founds the Empire. 1E 409 *All of Cyrodiil comes under the Empire's control and the expansion reaches into 3 of the Nordic states. *The two remaining Nordic states join together to form the Noltikk tribe. *Black Marsh joins the Empire in exchange for the continued use of its trade routes. (needs clarification) *Orcish Mercenaries are bought to help expand the Empire. Seventh Century It is believed the Empire expanded its wealth. The birth of Dallas, who later becomes High King of Skyrim. Eighth Century A Thalmor coup in Alinor is stopped by the Dark Brotherhood, thus giving the thalmor it's hatred for the shadowy group of assassins. Ninth Century A Dwemer smith contracts vampirism and leads 50 dwemer soldiers on an expedition soon vanishing somewhere in valenwood. (it is rumored that the vampire led the troops on the expedition to find a cure for his diease , it is also rumored that the vampire still lives making him 1 of the 2 remaning Dwemer left in Tamriel.) Tenth Century Eleventh Century Twelfth Century Thirteenth Century Fifteenth Century Twenty-third Century Twenty-fourth Century Twenty-eighth Century Twenty-ninth Century Thirtieth Century - Books *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/2920 2920, The Last Year of the First Era] *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''Trials of St. Alessia'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''Ten Commands: Nine Divines' *Rislav The Righteous'' *''Nerevar Moon and Star'' *''The Pig Children'' *''The Dragon Break'' See also *Merethic Era *Race *Second Era *Tamriel References Category:Lore Category:Alessian Order Category:Events